


The Vala and the Dwarf

by Blairdiggory



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ignore this, This is just a drabble with me and a friend's OC's, also it has ideas for Ship of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: This is some drabble with an OC of mine and a friend's OC because we made them together and they are beautiful. Includes the five main characters of Hammer of Thor! And lots of Helgi being upset about hotel stuff.





	

“You don’t look like a vala…” Helgi said.  
“I’m a vala IN TRAINING,” Erin said for probably the fifth time today. She sighed. “Look, I was sent by the Norns because none of the other vala are available today, and I need field training.”  
Helgi still looked skeptical.  
“Plus, I’m not dead! How else could I get in without being dead?” Erin said.  
“You’d be surprised,” Helgi said, looking like this had indeed happened before and had been a huge mess that he (or his bellhop, Hunding) had to deal with. “You know what? Fine. No one else has shown up for dinner, so you might as well tell some prophecies and be done with it.”  
“Sweet! Also I have something to deliver- “  
“This way to the dining room,” Helgi said, interrupting her. “There’s a back entrance so the rest of the einherjar don’t murder you on your way to the stage.”  
Erin paled. This was due to a) the fact that she might be murdered before she even did her job and b) her fear of public speaking. A stage? Really?  
As Helgi and Erin walked to the door behind the front desk, she heard someone screaming. Despite the fact that everyone was screaming (and murdering each other), this was a few octaves above the rest of the rest of the cacophony.  
“What did you do to my hair?!” yelled the (probably male) voice.  
“What did I do to your hair? What did you do to *my* hair?!” yelled a female voice.  
Erin looked over her shoulder. Two dwarves looked ready to kill each other, even though they were already dead. Or were they? The male dwarf wasn’t wearing a Hotel Valhalla t-shirt, and instead looked dapper in a suit and bowtie (Erin was pretty sure the bowtie was made of chainmail). The female was wearing her own t-shirt off the shoulder and completed the 90’s look with shorts, sneakers, and knee-high socks.  
“You stuck your gum in my hair!”  
“You gave me *braids*!”  
“Braids are the height of Norse fashion, and you should know it!”  
The female pulled out the largest broadsword that Erin had ever seen (where had she been keeping that?!) and began advancing on the other. The male paled.  
“HEY!” Helgi yelled. “NO KILLING THE MORTAL GUESTS UNTIL THEY STOP RAGNAROK!”  
The female reluctantly put her weapon away, gave the male the stink eye, and walked off to dinner. The male looked around, brushed down his impeccable suit, nodded at Helgi, and walked back upstairs, presumably to get the big wad of pink gum out of his hair.  
“Is that Blitzen?” Erin asked Helgi, who was rolling his eyes and unlocking the door to the dining room.  
“Yeah, he and a couple others might have started Ragnarok. They need to fix it so I can keep my hotel in business!”  
Erin had heard about the group. Blitzen, Hearthstone, Samirah al-Abbas, Alex Fierro, and…  
Oh! That’s how you pronounce the name on the message! Erin thought. She dropped her left hand into her pocket. She had a prophecy to give Magnus Chase. She couldn’t read the handwriting on the paper very well and had thought it said to give the message to “Mango Cheese”. It was an honest mistake.  
Helgi lead Erin behind the thanes’ table (at least, she assumed it was. She’d never actually been inside Hotel Valhalla, but she’d seen layouts of the dining hall where valas did their readings).  
“You stand here until we call you forward,” Helgi said. “We need to eat dinner first, then we’ll call the new einherjar forward, and after each one, you’ll read their future. We’ve supplied you with the proper talismans on the podium.”  
“Actually, I brought my own-“ Erin fumbled in her outfit, which was an orange dress, coupled with a golden cloak trimmed in brown. Though the uniform was standard vala apparel, she had chosen the colors with respect to her mother, Frigg. The fact that she was holding a staff wasn’t helpful as she yanked a small box out of her other pocket. Thank goodness the dress game with pockets.  
Helgi inspected the box closer.  
“What are those?” he asked.  
“They’re dice! More specifically, they’re Dungeons and Dragons dice,” Erin said nervously. “They’re easier to read for, uh, training purposes.”  
“Dungeons and Dragons sounds like a good training exercise,” Helgi said thoughtfully. “Maybe we can have a theme night on the battlefield...”  
Erin didn’t like the sound of that.  
“Anyway, as long as you can read proper fortunes, you’ll be fine,” said the hotel manager. “Now, stand to the side while we eat dinner.”  
“Do I get any food?”  
“No.”  
“Ok.”

Rockwell the dwarf was not having the best of days. She was already fingers deep in her hair, trying to get the braids undone.  
Stupid dwarf, she thought. That is the last time I let one of my kin offer to dress me in “better battle apparel”.  
Blitzen didn’t really have her best interests in mind when he had revamped her wardrobe, she had already figured out. He HAD upgraded her armor, to say the least. She had gotten real pockets in her jeans (which was a miracle in and of itself because women’s fashion designers did NOT understand the importance or existence of pockets in any way), and they managed to hold anything she put in them, no matter what size it was. It would be a pretty nasty surprise to any adversary who thought she was a defenseless lady dwarf when BAM! Giant sword out of nowhere!  
But then he’d touched her hair. She’d figured he was just outfitting it with some magical chainmail something-or-other, but no. He had braided her hair because it “seemed to fit more with her style”. She hadn’t approved.  
But after she’d managed to smash a bunch bubblegum in his hair and chased him to the lobby, Helgi had yelled at her, so now she found herself a table away from him, planning his demise. He kept glancing nervously at her. She kept smirking evilly back.  
The sound of a horn split the air. Time to introduce the new einherjar. 

“Einherjar! Tonight, three fallen warriors have joined us. Let us call them forward to dazzle us with their heroic deeds!” Helgi said once he reached the front podium. “Come forward, Feyre Archeron! Daughter of Frigg!”  
Erin whipped her head around. That girl must be her sister! Or, half-sister? She watched the Valkyrie-Cam as Feyre fought a giant and slit its throat, only to be stabbed behind the back through her heart by one of the giant’s back-up. As Feyre bled out, a burst of light that signified a Valkyrie arriving flashed across the sky in time to take her to Valhalla.  
The crowd clapped as the video ended, and a couple wolf-whistled at her. Feyre rolled her eyes, but continued to shake as she stood before the crowd. Her dagger was still in her hand.  
“And now, we call our vala, uh, in training to read her fortune!”  
Erin took a deep breath. Time to read her dead half-sister’s future.

Rockwell frowned.  
“Why didn’t they call an actual vala?” she asked her tablemates.  
“Rumor has it that a lot of them refuse to come here anymore. They keep seeing death omens, and you know how the crowd here reacts when bad fortunes get read.”  
The crowd, Rockwell knew, reacted badly when bad fortunes are read. She crossed her own fingers in the hope that this vala in training would be ok.

Erin opened the box of dice, said a word of prayer to Frigg, and threw the seven blue stones across the podium. She inspected them.  
How did I manage to roll a five on a D4?! she wondered.  
Oh, right. That was the “imminent death” die. Feyre was already dead. Ok, that made sense. Best not to tell everyone about that roll.  
“Um,” Erin said, starting off amazingly. “You rolled- I mean, my… talismans tell me that you are seeking revenge for your death, and that the giants are seeking revenge for the murder of their queen. You are going to succeed in you mission one way or another.”  
The crowd cheered at the vague prophecy.  
“Also, you are going to be killed by a lindworm during Ragnarok,” Erin said, feeling more confident.  
The crowd roared again. Helgi and the thanes looked nervous.  
“Don’t talk about Ragnarok!” Helgi hissed at her. Erin had never heard of this rule (wasn’t it the big deal here in Valhalla?), but nodded and continued.  
“Also, your mother Frigg wishes to bestow a gift to you and will give it to you in… room 348?”  
“That’s the yoga room! Go yoga!” an einherji yelled.  
“Go yoga!” repeated the crowd.  
“And… that’s it,” Erin finished.  
“That’s it!” repeated the crowd.  
“Shut up!” yelled Helgi. “Thank you Erin, daughter of Frigg. Next up, come forward…”  
Helgi read the next name. After watching his video, Erin read his fortune (without mentioning Ragnarok, even though most of his future surrounded glory in Ragnarok before getting killed by a giant), and did the same for the next boy.  
“To the new einherjar!” Helgi said, raising his mug of mead. The crowd cheered and toasted to the newbies.  
“You may go,” Helgi said testily to Erin. He sat down in his seat and took a long swig of something that appeared to be much stronger than mead.  
“Oh, wait…” Erin pulled out the letter in her dress pocket. “I have a message for Magnus Chase? And I need him to sign this form-“  
“MAGNUS CHASE! THIS GIRL WANTS YOUR AUTOGRAPH!” Helgi bellowed across the room. A blonde boy stood up, looking confused. Helgi pointed to Erin, who was sputtering, “THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID-“  
“SHE HAS A GIFT FOR YOU TOO-“  
“ALSO NOT WHAT I SAID-“  
Magnus ran up, hopping between axe blades and noogies from his fellow einherjar, both of which would have meant certain death.  
“What’s this about giving me a present?” he asked.  
“That’s not what I said, I swear,” Erin said. “I have a prophecy from the Norns to give you-“  
Helgi choked on his drink.  
“-and you have to sign this form so they know you got it-“  
“The Norns are giving him WHAT?” Helgi said, jumping out of his seat. He was spitting in Erin’s face, and she did not appreciate it.  
“A prophecy?” Erin said, stunned at the manager’s change in demeanor.  
“And WHY didn’t you inform me of this right away?”  
“I tried-“  
“Can I have my prophecy?” asked Magnus.  
“As soon as you sign my form-“  
“Just give it to him!” Helgi said, nearly ripping the letter from Erin’s hands. Erin held it out of his reach and handed it to Magnus. Magnus was polite enough to sign Erin’s delivery form before opening the letter. He gave it a once over, and his expression turned grim. He looked at Erin and seemed to be sizing something up.  
“Are you sure this prophecy isn’t for “Mango Cheese”? Because that’s what it looks like it says on the header,” he said hopefully.  
“Is there a Mango Cheese here?” Erin asked Helgi.  
“No, there isn’t. It’s gotta be for him,” Helgi grumbled.  
“Well,” said Magnus. “We should be heading off soon. We only have a couple days until Midsummer. Do you want to come meet everyone?”  
The last part was directed at Erin.  
“Um, sure? Why? Not to sound ungrateful, but I should probably get going-“ she started to say, but Magnus shook his head.  
“You didn’t read this, did you?”  
“Of course not! It’s a sacred message from the Norns! Why would I break their trust? Also I’m pretty sure reading someone else’s mail is a federal offense.”  
“Well, first off, is this you?”  
Magnus handed her the letter, and she took it gently from him. On it was a drawing that looked strikingly like her and the dwarf who nearly sliced Blitzen’s head off earlier.  
“Uh…”  
The letter read:

To Mr. Magnus Chase, 

Nine days hence, summer’s middle will start  
Find the death’s ship at Scandinavia’s heart  
Happiness shall brave the surf  
And dwarf and vala find enemy’s turf 

The words “dwarf” and “vala” had arrows pointing to their respective pictures.  
“Oh my gods,” Erin said. “OH MY GODS. I’M NOT READY TO DIE.”  
“The prophecy didn’t say you’ll die, unless there’s something I’m missing?” Magnus took the letter back and skimmed it over once more.  
“No! I just mean, I have no field training, and I’m only a vala in training, and I can’t even handle areal weapon, and that combination means I’m going to die!” Erin said hysterically.  
“…so do you want to meet the group or no?” Magnus asked.  
Erin sighed shakily.  
“I mean, I can’t possibly avoid fate, can I? I guess I have to go? Alright, let’s go meet your friends! I’ve heard so much about them!”

“She gave you WHAT?” Samirah asked. She glared at Erin, who gave her a shrug.  
“A prophecy,” Magnus said. He laid the letter down on the table, avoiding the food and mead puddles, so everyone could read it.  
“But why a vala? Especially one without experience?” Samirah asked.  
“And we already have a dwarf!” signed Hearthstone, making frantic gestures to Blitzen.  
“Yeah, but the Norns didn’t make a bad drawing of him, did they?” said Alex dryly.  
“What dwarf did they draw?” Blitzen asked, getting closer to the letter. He had given himself a haircut since the dwarf girl had put gum in his hair, and though it wasn’t his usual style, it still looked good. When he saw the letter, he froze. He glanced over at the dwarf girl who was grinning maniacally at him whenever he looked her way. He ran a hand over his hair.  
“Oh, this is a bad idea…” he said.

“This is a bad idea,” said Rockwell, eyebrows raised. The group’s suggestion that she accompany them on their journey to Scandinavia was absurd. “Plus, there’s no way that’s me. That picture has a dwarf girl in braids.”  
“Which you were in until a couple minutes ago…” Blitzen muttered.  
“You wanna go?” she said, sliding her hand toward her pocket.  
“I fixed your outfit for you, and you repay me like this?” Blitzen said, but he shrank away at the idea of her huge sword being drawn.  
“Thank you for the pockets. But your hair and/or your head might need a nice trim.”  
“Anyway,” Magnus said, stepping in. “That person in the drawing is clearly you.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Regardless of braids, she’s wearing exactly what you’re wearing.”  
“Um, anyone can wear this outfit?”  
“As much as I love your outfit, no one can quite pull it off like you do,” Alex said.  
“…I can’t tell if that was sarcasm. And I’m not about to give your hair a trim because it’s too cute. Also, I probably wouldn’t live to tell the tale,” Rockwell said, glancing at Samirah gathering her axe and Hearthstone reaching for his runestones.  
“Please,” Magnus said. “If the prophecy mentions you, you have to be important to our journey.”  
“I’m not dying for you guys, no offense. I barely know you.”  
“Yeah, but you’re gonna die anyway if Ragnarok starts,” Alex pointed out.  
“But at least I’ll be dying for a CAUSE,” Rockwell said. “Plus, I’m gonna die in Ragnarok regardless. If I can put it off until then, I’ll be ok.”  
“Is there anything we can do to make you go with us?” asked Magnus.  
“No.”  
“I’ll make you a dress with pockets like the ones you’ve got right now,” Blitzen threw in.  
“…make sure it goes with my shoes and knee-highs, and I’ll do it.”  
Blitzen grimaced at the thought of a dress meeting those requirements, but tried to at least look like he was elated that Rockwell was coming. “Good! I’ll get started. You can wear it on the journey.”  
“Sweet!”  
“We should get planning,” Samirah said. “Nine days is a lot of time for a prophecy, but it won’t feel like it if we have to take a boat AND fight sea monsters and sea gods at the same time. Let’s get started…”

“So, you’re new here?” Rockwell asked Erin, who was staying in the dwarf’s room until they started the quest.  
“Not even,” Erin sighed. “I’m not dead. I’m have no field experience. Can you believe that was the first time I’ve ever had a gig reading prophecies?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.”  
“But it went pretty well!” Rockwell said, trying to cheer up the vala in training. “I mean, usually valas tell the same thing over and over again. You were pretty specific, plus you mentioned Ragnarok. No one’s done that since Loki escaped his imprisonment. Everyone’s too scared he’ll, like, show up after you say his name too many times. Like Beetlejuice.”  
“Hmm…” Erin said. She shook her head. “So what do we do now? The prophecy said WE’RE the ones who find the enemy’s turf. Do you think that means Loki? Or someone else?”  
“Probably Loki. I don’t know. I wasn’t involved in any of the previous stuff Magnus and the others got into, but they’re all pretty heavily powered. I don’t know what we could do to top that.”  
“I mean, I can read the future! Sort of. Maybe I can figure out what’s going to happen beforehand so we can be prepared!” Erin said excitedly.  
“Sounds like as good a plan as any. You might want to get started now. Like Samirah said, nine days won’t be a lot of time,” said Rockwell.  
“Right. And… what should you do?”  
“*I* am going to gather as many weapons as I can for my new dress with pockets. And sleep. I figure we won’t get a ton of that on the quest.”  
“Right, right…” Erin started pulling out her D and D dice. “I’m gonna get started. You… sleep or whatever.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
As Rockwell got into bed and Erin began rolling dice, both of them sighed. It was going to be a long journey.


End file.
